


Acceptance

by fiendish_thingie



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, STI Disclosure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4577586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiendish_thingie/pseuds/fiendish_thingie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke has something personal to tell Anders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be super short, sweet and to the point. I’ve just always imagined the scene like this in my head to make myself feel better when I get depressed. Please don't judge too harshly, it's my first time writing anything in years. I did also post this on my Tumblr, but I doubt anyone will see it in either place.

Anders gladly followed Hawke to the bed. 

She pulled him close on top of her, enjoying his hands as they wandered. Until, that is, he started to venture up her robes. She broke off from his kiss and looked away, sighing heavily. “Anders, I need to tell you something…”

He moved one hand to caress her hair. “You can tell me anything, love,” he whispered into her ear. 

“It’s just…I’ve never had to tell anyone before now.” Hawke paused for a moment and bit her lower lip, then turned her head to the other side quickly to avoid his gaze. Finally she let it out. “I…I have type-2 HSV, Anders. There, I’ve ruined the mood, you can leave if you--”

The mage smiled gently, letting out a small breath. Seeming to ignore this information, he undid her ties and kissed down her torso. 

“A-Anders?” Now he was cupping her breasts and lightly rubbing his thumbs across her nipples. “St-stop, please say something–” Her breath caught and she gave in as he lightly bit her hip. There were no words between them as they made love, only gasps and moans. 

Morning arrived and Hawke awoke with a start. Anders, already awake, pulled her back to his side of the bed. “Sleep well, my dear?” he giggled.

“Of course…I was with you…” She took the opportunity to get on top of him and locked eyes. “But, you never answered me.”

“Hawke, did you not know that I can help you?” He smiled, “That I can make it go away?”

“Really? Forever?” Being stronger than she looked, she held his arms down out to the side as if interrogating him.

“Yes, forever, but…” he craned his neck to kiss her forehead. “Don’t think for a second that it makes you dirty,”

Then her forehead.

“Nor unwanted,”

Then her neck.

“Nor that it would ever keep me from loving you. I will only do it because I can tell that it causes you unease.”

Blushing and grinning, she removed her hands from Anders’s wrists and entwined them in his hair instead. “I love you…” Hawke didn’t give him time to respond before kissing him and starting the last night over.


End file.
